Fatal Attraction
by Strawberry Rainshower
Summary: Dramione drabbles. Hope you enjoy!
1. Basilisks and Chambers of Secrets

**Hey everyone! Just thought I might do a little one-shot. Don't worry, I'm still continuing A Potions Incident Gone Wrong, so just wait for chapter 3.**

**Meanwhile, I was reading some Harry Potter Pick Up Lines. Some were absolutely cute while some where... let's just say "a bit disturbing". Hmmm... I smell some fluff and awkwardness in the air!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up at 2:30 in the morning to find a pair of silver eyes staring at her. And a little bit too close for comfort.<p>

"Gah! What the he-" she stopped when she saw who it was.

"MALFOY! What the hell are you doing inside my room?"

"I couldn't sleep." Draco said simply.

"And why should you deprive me of the few glorious hours of sleep I get because of your problem?"

"Well, I thought since you are Head Girl _and _my girlfriend, you could help me out."

"You know what, why don't you - wait a minute. There's a password to my room, how did you get in?"

"Er - uhm," he laughed nervously, "Let's just say that I _accidentally _overheard you saying the password last week."

Hermione sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

He suddenly smirked. '_Uh-oh. This is NOT gonna be good.'_ Hermione thought.

"As I said, I can't sleep. It's because I have a little - well, maybe not so little - problem."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well seeing as you're awake," he beckoned her to come closer. She obliged, mostly because she wanted to get this over with so that she may go back to sleep.

"My Basilisk's awake. Would you mind if I _Slytherin _your Chamber of Secrets?"

Now, Hermione was wide awake. She looked at Draco. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, and threw pillows at him.

Looks like Hermione's not getting some sleep after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Haha.. raise your glass if you thought it was lame. Cheers! XD<strong>


	2. I know you're in there, Spongebob

**Hey everyone! Just thought I would make a Dramione fic with Spongebob included. I totally love Spongebob :D**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco attended a party, and Draco got siriusly- I mean seriously drunk. (yup, i'm a freak who's addicted to SiriusSerious puns :))

* * *

><p>"Alright honey, that's enough. Five bottles of Firewhiskey is a lot more than you can handle." Hermione said, as she pulled her drunk boyfriend off his seat."<p>

"H-hey. Whr'ar we goin'? 'M still talking wiv Potty and Weasel." Draco said, still a bit confused in his drunken state.

"We're going to bed, mister. It's terribly late."

"You mean, we're gonna shag like bunnies?" he replied with a smirk, and winked. Seems like he's getting a _wee_ bit sober.

"No. We're going to sleep." she said as she guided him across the hall.

Suddenly, Draco stopped walking and just stared at at one of the corners.

"Why did you stop? Whatcha looking at?"

He didn't reply and just strode to a table full of fruits.

"Honestly, you're still hungry?" Hermione said exasperatedly while she followed him. They stopped directly in front of the table. Without warning, he grabbed a pineapple in one hand and a knife in the other. He cut of the top of the fruit and peered inside.

"You can't do that!" Hermione said angrily. She tried to stop him, but Draco just tossed awat the fruit and grabbed another pineapple.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Searching." Draco replied.

"For what?"

Draco stared at her wierdly. "Spongebob, of course." he said,, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

In the world of an intoxicated Draco Malfoy, maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, sorry if it was a load of dung. I've just wasted a minute and a half of your life. <strong>

**P.S. To those who are confused, Spongebob lives in a pineapple under the sea. XD**


	3. TIME

**Hey! Just thought I would add another chappie :D To my readers, I'm gonna post the next chapter of A.P.I.G.W. tomorrow or the day after that. **

**Note: Muggle World**

**P.S.: Current read of the week - Are You Trippin by Just Your Above Average Malfoy (please read it! I had soooo many laughs :D )**

* * *

><p>Draco: Excuse me, miss. Do you know what time it is?<p>

Hermione: *-Glares-*

Draco: Uhm... Did I say something wrong?

Hermione: Oh, I know what you're up to. You're gonna ask what the time is, and then you're gonna ask for my name. After that, you're gonna get to know me more and ask for my number. And then, you'll send me flirty messages everyday and I, being the idiot, will reply back. And then, you're gonna ask me out on a date and go all mushy on me and ask me to be your girlfriend. And I, being the moron, will say yes. And then, one day, something's gonna happen and I'll get pregnant! And when I tell you that I'm pregnant, you'll tell me that you can't support me because you already have another girlfriend and leave me with a miserable life! That's what you're planning, right? Well, I'm not falling for THAT! I won't ever talk to you! I won't tell you the time! *-leaves-*

Draco: 0.o ... what was that all about?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's LAME-O :D<strong>


	4. Don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore

**A/N: Hmm, 2 chapters in a day... some improvement :D**

* * *

><p>It was Valentines day. Hermione was bustling around her house, making it tidier while waiting for her boyfriend, Draco.<p>

Suddenly, the bell rang. She excitedly opened the door, and there stood the person she had been waiting for.

"Hey, babe." Draco said, and kissed her softly. Hermione noticed the change. Back then, his kisses were urgent, hard, deep, and full of love, adoration, and lust. Right now, it was nothing but sweetness and gentleness.

_'Well, it IS Valentines today. Maybe something's up.'_ Hermione thought.

She invited him inside and brought out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Cheers," they said, and had a toast.

"Wait," Hermione said, and set down her glass. "Before we drink, I want to give you my gift." and handed Draco a rectangular box. Inside was a silver necklace, with _Hermione and Draco_ engraved on it. Draco smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione. Here's your present. But, before you open it, I would like to say something."

Hermione waited for him to continue, while holding the small box which contained his present for her.

"Well, you know that we've been together for quite a long time. 5 years, to be exact," Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I really love you, Hermione. I really do. But, some how, I feel like there's something missing in our relationship. And that, well, maybe I want to move on to bigger and greater things in life, not simple relationships." he took a deep breath, "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

Hermione just stared at him. She didn't know if she should believe him or not. But, judging by the serious look in his face, she decided that it seems like 5 years might have been too long for the man she loved.

And the tears started flowing.

"W-well, if you want if that way, then fine." she said in a trembling voice. "If it makes you happier, then it's over." she finished and started to leave.

"Wait," Draco said, and grabbed her hand. He gently spun her around and held her there.

"Before you leave, please open my gift first. I hope you'll like it."

Hermione obliged and opened the small box. Inside was a ring. The band was made of silver, and in the middle was a large diamond, surrounded by small emeralds. There was also a note.

_I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your husband instead. Will you marry me?_


	5. Tripping and Falling and Snogging!

Hermione: *Trips*

Harry: Woah! Did you just fall?

Hermione: *sarcastically* Nooo... I just wanted to hug the floor! Obvious much?

Draco: You're lying.

Hermione: Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?

Draco: Because you fell for me.

Hermione: ...

Draco: ...

Harry: Will you two stop snogging? !


	6. The Promise

Draco woke up to the sound of screaming. He immediately looked down beside him, and saw Hermione writhing on the bed, as if she was Crucio-ed.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" he said, while shaking her awake. Her eyes opened, and they were full of tears.

"Draco!" she cried, and reached for him as if her life depended on him.

He held her tight to his chest, all the while stroking her hair and whispering comforting words as she sobbed into his neck. It wasn't the first time that this happened.

"Shh. Don't cry, love. They wont ever hurt you now, I promise." he whispered as Hermione quieted down to soft whimpers. Ever since that fateful day in the Malfoy Manor, she had been having bad dreams every night. Dreams of Bellatrix torturing her, her friends leaving, her loved ones dead.

"It's-it's not that." she replied quietly after taking a few deep breaths. She looked at his face and traced it's contours, as if trying to memorize every bit of it. "I dreamed that... that... you died." she choked a bit during the last part as a new wave of tears overcame her.

"Don't worry. That's not gonna happen for a long time." Draco assured her as he wiped away the tears.

"But what if - what if we got separated? Or if you suddenly left me? Wh-" he cut her off with a swift kiss.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, each savoring the sweet taste of their loved one's lips. And finally, Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Listen," he stated as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, "I'll never leave you, I love you too much to ever let go of you. And we'll never get separated. Not even Merlin himself can keep me away from coming back to you, okay?"

A small smile formed on Hermione's lips. She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck once more. She sighed.

"Feeling better now?" Draco asked.

She nodded once more.

"Good. Come on, let's go back to sleep." he said and laid down their bodies. He kissed her forehead and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I'm never gonna leave you, Hermione." he whispered, "I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise you that."

She smiled. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too." he replied, and and they closed their eyes and waited for sleep to engulf them once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Just wanted a bit of drama ;)**

**I'm already writing the new chapters of APIGW and FoMP!**


	7. Interrupted Sunday Mornings

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly and not a cloud can be seen in the skies. The birds were twittering madly. Bloody birds.

At that time the only thing he wanted to do was to sleep. And sleep he was going to get, even if he had to Avada the said birds just to have some peace and quiet. He gave a sigh of frustration. A hand suddenly started stroking his hair lightly, and a voice whispered in his ear. "It's okay, darling. I'll take care of them." the feminine voice said, and, as if sensing what was bothering him, cast a silencio charm out their window.

The twittering stopped, and the only thing that can be heard were the sound of their breathing. A small smile graced his lips, and he placed a hand across his wife's tiny waist and pulled her flush against his body. She giggled lightly and he opened his eyes to look at her face. Her golden eyes were half closed, and her lips were slightly parted into a small grin. Her curls framed her face a bit, and he raised his hand to brush them away from her face. He leaned in closer to capture her lips with his.

"MOM! DAD!" a small voice suddenly interrupted them, and Draco stopped, his lips just a mere inch away from his wife's.

The door crashed open, and in came little Scorpius, clutching his teddy bear. He ran up to his parents' bed and jumped on it, and crawled right between the couple. Draco sighed, and ran a hand on his still-perfect hair. Because Malfoys NEVER get bedheads.

"What is it, Scorp?" he asked, a bit frustrated because he interrupted one of his rare moments with Hermione. Ever since Scorpius was born, they never really got some quality time with each other with their jobs and taking care of Scorpius. Hermione always left before Draco woke up, and Draco was always home after Hermione was asleep. Draco usually helps Scorpius get ready for school and drops him off to nursery school before he left for work, and Hermione picks him up after her work in the afternoon in Harry and Ginny's house, where he stays to play with their children, and from then on takes care of him at home. It was only during Sunday mornings, when they had their day off, when Draco and Hermione had some bonding time with each other, and their son. So you can tell that Draco was very irritated right now.

Scorpius just smiled widely, his grey eyes shining, and proudly exclaimed, "I made breakfast!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Scorpius and the kitchen are words that should never be together in a sentence, unless the words "should never go to" were placed in between them. It was something that he got from his father, who even manages to burn water, something Hermione never thought would happen.

"But then," the little boy continued, "the stove thing suddenly made a loud booming sound, and fire rose up from it! It was awesome! And then, and then, water started coming up from the ceiling, and it collapsed!"

His parents' eyes widened. How they managed to sleep through that racket but to be waken up by twittering birds was a mystery.

"I'll take care of it. Scorp, you stay here." Hermione said and dashed to the kitchen. Draco sighed. When was he ever going to get some quality time with his wife?

He groaned and plopped his head down the pillows, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, Scorp?"

"Was I interrupting something? You know... When I went here?"

"No. No, you weren't."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yes, meaning I interrupted something? Or yes meaning yes, I wasn't interrupting something?"

"You're a smart 6 year old. You got your mother's brains. Now, go figure that out for yourself." he said with a yawn before turning over to his side.

"Awwwww, Dad. Come on, Dad, tell meeeeeeee... Dad, are you snoring? Daaaad!"

He tried shaking his father awake, but to no avail.

Little Scorpius sighed. He picked up his teddy, got off the bed, and made his way to his own room. He can faintly hear his mother frustratedly trying to fix the mess he made in the kitchen. Oh well, she can have the toast he made as a prize after she's done. If she doesn't mind toast that's black as a coal, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... This just came to me last month, and I just remembered about it now. ._. **

**APIGW WILL be updated, don't worry... I'm just not so sure when -_-**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Think of it as an apology gift from me. Nothing beats a family oneshot, especially if little Scorpius is in it ;)**

**~Strawberry Rainshower**


End file.
